marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Initiative (A!)
"The Initiative" is the first episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and fourth episode overall, as well as the Season premiere and the second part of the Crossover with Sensational Spider-Man. The first part, Sensational Assemble, is the second episode of season 3B of the Sensational Spider-Man cartoon. Plot Earth-1010 Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Nova, White Tiger and Agent Venom met up with Earth-237 Spider-Man, Adamant, Nico Minoru, Spider-Woman, Black Cat, Agent Venom and Venom. -So, someone can take us home then?- Nico Minoru looked at the Earth-1010’s Spider-Man. -Yes, he’s a friend of mine, Reed Richards.- Earth-1010 Peter Parker replied, nodding. -Is he Mr. Fantastic in this reality too?- Earth-237’s Spider-Man asked. -Yes. He lives in the Baxter Building.- White Tiger looked down at the other Spider-Man. -I know where he lives.- Nico muttered. -We need to get there before anyone else comes hunting you down from your… Reality.- Nova looked at the Initiative. -Or my off-brand counterpart tries to destroy all of us.- Adamant replied, raising her eyebrows at Nova. -We cannot be held responsible for that symbiote’s actions.- Danny Rand shook his head. -Oh, but we can for Ultron’s?- Black Cat took a step forward, facing the Iron Fist. -Guys…- The Spider-Men look at their friends. -We don’t have time to argue with each other.- Spider-Woman added. -You are right.- Danny nodded, stepping away from the burglar. -Goody two-shoes.- Felicia muttered. -We need to get going.- Earth-1010’s Spider-Man said, as he climbed up a building. -I thought being the boss of myself was supposed to be freeing...- The other Spidey murmured, catching up. -Our field, our rules.- Sam smirked, flying past them. -Focus.- Iron Fist hopped on the rooftop and started running towards the Baxter Building. As the 237 and 1010 heroes were running through the rooftops, a figure stepped in their way. -W-What is… That?- Luke Cage pointed at it. -That’s Doppelgänger… He helped us against the Inheritors, but I guess he's back to his own ways.- Jennifer shook her head. -I thought we were the only ones.- -I am so lost.- Nova frowned. -This is a fake me… A failed copy.- Earth-237’s Spidey explained. -This is beyond creepy.- Ava shook her head slightly. -Tell me about it.- Adamant muttered. -What are we waiting for?- Venom asked, running towards the Doppelgänger. The creature jumped over the symbiote, grabbed it tightly and bit Brock, who screamed in pain. -Bring it down!- Earth-1010’s Agent Venom yelled, getting his guns out and firing them at the creature. As a bullet hit Venom, the symbiote got out of control and attacked the faux Spider-Man on his shoulder viciously. A loud sonic blast hit the symbiote, shoving him off the building. -Shriek…- Nico Minoru said, looking up at the mutant. -Uhm…- Sam was about to ask who the female was, but Adamant got ahead of him. -Shriek. A mutant… Ally of Doppelgänger, if you couldn’t tell.- -What does she do?- Iron Fist asked. -Sonic beams, telekinesis… And a really complex power that brings out the worst in people.- The Runaway pointed her Staff of One at Barrison. -Oh, the Initiative made new friends!- Frances exclaimed. -Too bad they won’t help you from dying!!!- The mutant used her telekinesis to prevent the Staff of One from pointing at her. -Monster!- White Tiger exclaimed and jumped against the female, scratching her. -Don’t you dare!- Shriek fired a sonic blast at the teenager, as she hit her head against a chimney. -Ava!- Earth-1010’s Peter screamed, running to his friend. Black Cat ran towards Frances and jumped on her, wrapping her legs around her neck and tossing her to the ground. Spider-Woman fired a Venom blast at Barrison, who desperately used her powers on the Iron Fist. -W-What is going on?- Danny asked, trying to repress the dark feelings that invaded his mind. -That… That is the dark side of the Moon. Hidden… But it’s there.- Shriek smirked. -Rand!- Black Cat looked at the Iron Fist. -Fight it! She takes you and the whole team is done for!- Felicia kicked Daniel’s chin, tossing him away. -We need to get going. We’re still a long way from the Baxter Building.- -Look… Look at this… Impurity.- Anti-Venom smirked, walking towards the heroes next to Agony. -I think we should cleanse them.- The female symbiote looked up at the male. Walking towards both Agent Venoms, the symbiote tried to slice their skin but failed thanks to the quick reflexes both have. Adamant jumped in front of her counterpart and punched her, destabilizing her. Agony replied, kneeing her stomach and tossing her on the ground. The former Heroes for Hire ran towards Anti-Venom, hitting him with their superpowered fists. Brock extended his gooey tentacles, attacking the heroes. While laying on the floor, Jennifer used her leg to kick Agony’s ankles, making her fall to the ground. Suddenly, Venom climbed up the building and attacked Anti-Venom ferociously. -Go! I’ll take care of these freaks!- -But… You have to go back home!- Earth-237’s Spider-Man exclaimed. -JUST GO!- Venom ordered, hitting his 1010 Counterpart. The other heroes rushed towards the Baxter Building, where the Fantastic Four were working on timeline alterations. -Dr. Richards…- Earth-1010’s Parker said, looking at the scientist. -Oh… This… This is unbelievable! Two Spider-Men! Two Agent Venoms! This… This is something that hasn’t been seen before! This proves the multiverse theory Stephen Hawking has been suggesting for years! What is your reality like? What is everything like there? I will have to run so many tests on you!- -There is no time…- Nico muttered. -Why?- Reed replied, looking visibly altered by this comment. -We are being hunted… From both realities. This reality’s symbiotes, our reality’s villains… We need to go home.- -My multiverse portal isn’t ready yet.- Mr. Fantastic said, carrying it next to the heroes. -I can fix that.- Nico said, pointing her Staff of One at the portal. -How do you say “multiverse portal” in Spanish?- -“Portal de multiverso”… Why?- The Invisible Woman asked. -Portal de multiverso!!!- The magician exclaimed, as her magic helped the scientist finish his portal. -It’s ready.- -Get everyone here…- Reed walked towards the panel. -We have a minute until this portal closes.- -How long till we can open the next one?- Black Cat asked. -Weeks… Maybe months.- Mr. Fantastic looked at her. -We need to get Venom back here with Shriek and Doppelgänger.- Earth-237’s Agent Venom said. -I’ll be right back!- Nova said, flying away from the Building. Soon afterwards, he was back and Venom followed him, carrying both villains. -15 seconds, get in!- Mr. Fantastic ordered, looking at the heroes. -It was nice meeting you…- Earth-1010’s Spider-Man said. -I didn’t know there were… People exactly like me.- -If you ever need anything, Peter… Count on me. Count on us.- Earth-237’s Peter replied, shaking his hand with his counterpart. The Earth-237’s residents walked through the portal, looking one last time at their newest allies. A few days later, Spider-Man gathered his friends on a rooftop. -The Initiative gave me an idea. The idea of belonging to a team. We are basically a team already. But we need a name. And what better name than the Spider-Initiative?- -I am for it.- Danny nodded, smiling. -So am I.- Ava looked at her friends. -Me too.- Luke pursed his lips. -I am a team player. I’m in.- Flash smiled. -Surprisingly, I agree with Parker.- Sam rolled his eyes. -Then… Welcome to the Spider-Initiative.- Peter smiled. Notes *Adamant's sprite was made by the incredibly talented User:Loupi in the M:AA Fanfic Wiki Gallery 1010&237-TheInitiative.png|"So, someone can take us home then?" DoppelgangerVsVenom-TheInitiative.png|Doppelgänger biting Venom AgentVenomVsDoppelganger-TheInitiative.png|"Bring it down!" VenomVsDoppelganger-TheInitiative.png|Venom viciously attacks Doppelgänger NicoVsShriek-TheInitiative.png|"Sonic beams, telekinesis… And a really complex power that brings out the worst in people." WhiteTigerVsShriek-TheInitiative.png|"Monster!" BlackCatVsShriek-TheInitiative.png|Black Cat vs Shriek SWVsShriek-TheInitiative.png|Spider-Woman vs Shriek BCVsIF-TheInitiative.png|"Fight it! She takes you and the whole team is done for!" Impurity-TheInitiative.png|"Look… Look at this… Impurity." Anti-VenomVsAgentVenoms-TheInitiative.png|The Agent Venoms dodge Anti-Venom's attack H4HVsAntiVenom-TheInitiative.png|Luke Cage and Iron Fist vs Anti-Venom Anti-VenomVsIFLC-TheInitiative.png|Anti-Venom vs Luke Cage and Iron Fist AgonyVsAdamant-TheInitiative.png|Adamant on the floor AdamantVsAgony-TheInitiative.png|Agony on the floor VenomVsAnti-Venom-TheInitiative.png|"Go! I’ll take care of these freaks!" HelpUsMrFantastic-TheInitiative.png|"We are being hunted… From both realities. This reality’s symbiotes, our reality’s villains… We need to go home." AveAtqueVale-TheInitiative.png|"If you ever need anything, Peter… Count on me. Count on us." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Symbiote Hype Arc Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Edward Brock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jennifer Hathaway (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Susan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Spider-Initiative (Earth-1010)/Appearances